winxclubwebofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchantix
The E'nchantix '''is the 3rd transformation of the winx club animated series. Previous transformation: 'Charmix' Next transformation: 'Believix' Requirements In order for a fairy to earn her Enchantix, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturization) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck. This is seen shortly after Layla earns her Enchantix and uses the fairy dust on her wings to heal her blindness. Bloom and Tecna are the only known exceptions to this rule. By believing in her power to defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Mya on Pyros) Bloom was able to will herself into Enchantix. Bloom would have not got her Enchantix if her inner dragon, Buddy, had not shown up. Tecna did not save anyone specifically from her own realm, she saved the realm of Andros by forcing her way through the portal to the Omega Dimension and thus shutting the portal. Inversely, Tecna did on technical terms save the entire universe, which presumably encompasses her home world, by sacrificing herself to close the portal on the assumption that unstoppable evil would ensue had she not. Passion for another's life could be a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status, i.e. when Galatea volunteered to perish in the Alfea library fire to give Musa a chance to escape, Musa refused to leave her friend. Her love for her friend was so strong that it was enough to earn her her Enchantix. Also, even though her Enchantix powers were incomplete when she earned them, in the RAI version, Bloom's passion to defeat evil, and her undying hopes and dreams to find her birth parents may have been what helped her earn her own Enchantix powers. It is still unknown for the fact that even though Tecna did not save anyone like Bloom she is still able to miniaturize. Battle Cries here are similar but different battle cries between the original Italian and the 4Kids versions. In the 4Kids version, after they've earned their Enchantix powers, the Winx girls shout, "Let's go, Enchantix!" or, on odd occasions, just, "Go Enchantix!" In the original Italian version, the battle cry is "Winx Enchantix!" How each girls got their Enchantix (Description) 'Bloom' Incomplete way: Focusing her energy through challenges on Pyros and willed her Enchantix. Complete way: With Sky's help, destroyed Mandragora and saved Domino. (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom or the 1st Movie) 'Stella' She used up all of her Winx energy to rescue her father King Radius from an attacking dragon. 'Flora' Rescuing her little sister Miele from drowning in a poisoned river. 'Musa' Saving Princess Galatea from perishing in the fire. 'Tecna' Sacrificing herself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension. 'Layla' She healed the mermaid queen Ligea instead of herself. 'Roxy' (N/A) 'How each girls got their Enchantix (Video) '''Bloom ' ' 'Stella' ' ' 'Flora' ' ' 'Musa' ' ' 'Tecna' 'Layla' 'Roxy' (N/A) Appearances Enchantix fairies tend to look like classical fairies wearing flowing clothes and sandals. They have big colorful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated affairs. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and grow. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells. In original sketches, it was planned for the barefoot sandals to be high heels or stilettos. Disenchantix Disenchantix is the opposite of Enchantix. Valtor gave it to the trix in Episode 24 of Season 3 to destroy the Winx Club. Fairy Dusts (Photos) Bloom: Stella: Flora: Musa: Tecna: Layla: Fairy Dusts (uses) The Fairy Dusts was often used by the Winx girls on Season 3. Fairy Dusts are used to heal or break up Dark Spells. Example of uses: *Stella used her fairy dust to heal Sky from Valtor's Dark/Evil Mark. *Layla used her fairy dust to heal herself from blindness. *Musa used her fairy dust to vanish away the dark spelled controlled flames to save Galatea from burning. *Flora used her fairy dust to grow up some very large vines to save stella from falling. *Bloom used her fairy dust to open the magic box container that Valtor used to store all his powers *Tecna used her fairy dust to close the portal of the Omega Dimension. Fairy dust is also used to summon creatures like what flora did to create large vines to save stella from falling. Fairy Dusts (mark/sign) Bloom: Stella: Flora: Musa: Tecna: Layla: Roxy: (not available) Category:Winx Club Category:Transformations